The Matchmaker
by MusicalIncline
Summary: Eponine is the go-to person for romance advice, and Enjolras needs some advice.


Lily's birthday fic. In my defense, Lily, it's still the 3rd here. :) Happy birthday

Rated T because I mention STDs at one point. Better safe than sorry? (Just kidding, I'm never sorry)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Per usual.

* * *

"Perfect," grumbled Eponine. She was done. She was completely over romance. Eponine slammed the front door of her apartment behind her, kicking off her shoes, and collapsing on the couch. She had just come from a date that could only be described as a disaster. Her date was 45 minutes late, she had forgotten his name (she still couldn't remember it), and he had slurped his spaghetti and insisted on telling her his life story with a mouth full of half chewed pasta.

Eponine swallowed back some bile. Her friends had found their soul mates. Well, they didn't do it on their own. Eponine had taught Bahorel to waltz, Courfeyrac to cook, Grantaire to be suave, and Combeferre to talk dirty. In fact, Marius never would have—Eponine fought the stinging of the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Grow a spine, Eponine," she muttered to herself. "It's time to get over him. It's time to accept that he's not yours." Eponine winced but continued her previous train of thought. Marius never would have even spoken to Cosette if she hadn't introduced them first. All of these success stories, and yet… this was Eponine's third date of the month and she hadn't been able ignore her friends' pitying looks at Marius' wedding. That was the day her heart broke.

Eponine swept her hair out of her eyes. They always said that the best way to get over one man was to get under another. But who were they? Who decided this shit? And why was it so hard to find an acceptable person to rebound with?

A knock at the door startled Eponine out of her self-pity. Eponine opened the door and froze when she saw the blond flop of hair in front of her. Out of everyone in her circle of friends Combeferre was the person that she got along best with, but Enjolras was definitely her best friend. She relished the nights that they would stay up until well into the morning debating the intricacies of the universe. She had never seen him so nervous before though.

Eponine watched Enjolras awkwardly shift his weight. When he realized that she was waiting for him to do something he began nervously, "Uh… the guys say that you're a love guru… or something?"

Eponine was enjoying watching him squirm. It wasn't every day that the marble man himself showed his cracks. Eponine merely quirked an eyebrow and allowed him the briefest shadow of a nod.

"I was hoping you could help me?" At this, Eponine lost her sure confidence. Enjolras did NOT have romantic interests. He just didn't. Enjolras was the kind of person that was perfectly happy burying himself into his work, not another person! She stepped aside, letting Enjolras into her small dwelling. He got comfortable on the couch while she busied herself with making tea.

"There's this... girl. I find it hard to concentrate around her." Eponine rolled her eyes at her teapot. Gosh, he was so awkward when it came to romance. This was going to take some actual effort on her part.

"Well…," Eponine started slowly, "What's she like?"

Enjolras just stared at her in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

Eponine bit back a sigh. "I need to know what kind of personality I'm dealing with. Not all females are the same, you know."

Enjolras shifted awkwardly in his seat. Perhaps he thought she'd make fun of him once she knew who it was. "I don't know, Eponine. What would you like?"

Eponine resisted the urge to throw a pillow at his head and tried to think of what kind of date she'd like. "Something quiet. Relaxed." Eponine took a deep breath. "A library maybe. Somewhere where we could sit and… be."

Enjolras softly smiled. "Thanks, Ep. You've really helped."

Now it was Eponine's turn to sit and stare in confusion. "That's it?"

"Trust me," Enjolras chuckled as he made to leave. "That was a lot more helpful than Jehan's poetry lessons and Joly's slideshow on sexually transmitted infections."

* * *

Eponine entered the quiet library and sighed. This was her place of solace. She breathed in the deep earthy smell of old books, filling her lungs with pure bliss. She gave a friendly smile and wave at Combeferre as she made her way to her usual corner. He hardly noticed. He was too busy staring at Lily, the dark haired beauty who was currently buried in the pages of _Jane Eyre_.

"Soon," Eponine thought with a smile. Lily was obviously enamored with the gentle librarian, and Combeferre was very much intrigued by his favorite female patron. Eponine had prepared him, and he was ready. He just had to make the first move.

Eponine turned the corner and froze in her tracks. Someone was in her spot. Her favorite couch in front of the cozy fireplace was presently occupied by… Enjolras?

Enjolras' face lit up when he saw her round the corner. He stood up, and Eponine noticed her favorite book in his soft hands.

"Care to join me?" Enjolras gestured to the couch and a pair of steaming tea cups that were sitting on a nearby table. Eponine wordlessly moved to sit beside him. She was surprised when the gentle warmth of chai tea reached her nostrils. Her favorite.

Eponine's insides melted when Enjolras' strong arm draped across her shoulders. She rested her head in the crook of his shoulder as he softly began to read from the book in his lap. Eponine breathed in the scent of books, tea, and the man that she had come to love. Sighing, she snuggled in even closer.

"Perfect."


End file.
